1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a window trim for use with a fixed window of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles typically include a fixed window assembly to allow visibility of an exterior of the vehicle to a passenger within an interior of the vehicle. One example of the fixed window assembly is commonly referred to as a windshield (or a windscreen) positioned at a front of the vehicle. The fixed window assembly includes a window trim for sealing between the windshield and a frame of the vehicle. The window trim includes a base partially extending along the windshield and sealing against an edge of the windshield. The window trim further includes a metallic support member within the base for supporting the base.
The metallic support member is comprised of several components spaced from one another. Each of the metallic support members require abutment with a drain element to support the metallic frame member against the windshield. As such, the window trim cannot unitarily seal against the windshield. Therefore, there remains a need to provide an improved window trim.